1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel visual indicating paste composition and to the utilization of the same to detect the presence, and particularly the level, of aqueous solutions when admixed with hydrocarbons, such as gasoline, oil or other fuel and petroleum fractions. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a visual indicating paste composition which is capable of undergoing a change in color upon contact with aqueous solutions which may be present in minor amounts, generally as a separate phase, in hydrocarbon storage tanks, delivery vehicles, distribution systems, and the like. The composition of the invention is particularly adapted for use in determining the water level in the bottom of gasoline storage and transportation tanks to determine the amount of water resting in the tank partially filled with the hydrocarbon, and when the water contains oxygenated blending components, such as ethers and alcohols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pastes for detecting the level of water in hydrocarbon storage tanks, such as gasoline tanks employed at service stations, have been commercially available. In use, such pastes undergo a color change after contacting with water. However, certain of these commercially available pastes are deficient in one or more characteristics such as: fail to exhibit a sharp and distinct color change, may be deemed unacceptable due to high solubility in the water or hydrocarbon phases; comparatively short shelf life; or may exhibit high hygroscopicity. A particular difficulty has been encountered with conventional water indicating pastes when attempts have been made to obtain accurate readings of the water level in tanks and delivery systems for hydrocarbons, such as gasoline, wherein the water contains oxygenated gasoline blending components leached from the gasoline, which components preclude the obtainment of a sharp and distinct color change or cause bleed or run off the measuring probe coated with the paste when contacted with such oxygen-containing aqueous solutions.
Paste compositions of interest have been disclosed in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,993, there is disclosed a composition illustrative of such pastes comprising a water soluble cobalt thiocyanate and a finely dispersed filler material having a color other than that of the thiocyanate. Polish Pat. No. 94,388 if also of interest wherein there is disclosed a paste which changes color from blue to white or light pink upon contact with water, obtained by blending ammonium thiocyanate with cobalt chloride, an aromatic amine, glycerol, paraffinic oil and ground chalk. Austrian Pat. No. 360,961 disclose a self-adhesive indicator paste useful for detecting pH, nitrate and iron, coated on a polystyrene carrier, which is prepared by impregnating the carrier material with one or more indicator solutions containing Ethyl Red, bromxylenol blue, and acetone.